supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorsie Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Jean: "Aller à la (bleep)! (translation: Go to ****!)" Announcer: "Kendra and Gloria meet a large family." Amy: "Mom? I don't like fruit salad!" Zoey: "You need to eat your lunch!" Announcer: "Will these nannies help these kids?" Ye-ding: "나는 강남 스타일을 좋아해요. (translation: I like gangnam style.)" Announcer: "And a stunning father?" Juu: "スーパー乳母のお奨め失敗！(translation: Supernanny's gotta fail!)" Submisson Reel Kendra: "Let's take a look what family we've got here!" Gloria: "Right!" ???: "Hi we're the Dorsie family!" Cameron: "I'm Cameron!" Zoey: "And I'm Zoey!" Cameron: "We have 9 children, the adopted ones, the British one, Lisa who's 19, the Aussie one, Victoria? who's 16, the Japanese one, Juu who's 12, the Canadian one, Amy who's 8, the French one, Jean, who's 6, and the South Korean one, Ye-ding, who's 4, and the only ones, George who's 14, Lily, who's 5, and Colin who's 2." Jean: "Aller à la (bleep)! (translation: Go to ****!)" hits Colin cries Zoey: "Don't hit Colin!" Cameron: "Our adopted 8-year-old daughter, Amy has Type 1 diabetes. She refuses to eat, and that what scares me." Amy: "No!" Zoey: "We have to give her an insulin shot about 2-3 times per day and prick her finger at least twice a day to see how many carbs she's consumed. If her carbs are low, that is when she needs to eat." Amy: "I don't wanna eat it! It's yucky!" Cameron: "You need to eat your pickled onions!" Amy: "Shut up you (bleep)!" Kendra and Gloria meet the family (we see Kendra and Gloria meeting a 2-year-old boy with red hair, the Wiggles t-shirt and demin shorts.) Kendra: "Hi sweety! What's your name?" Colin: "I'm Colin." Gloria: "Hi Colin!" see Juu, carrying a Charizard plush Gloria: "And you must be Juu, right?" Obversation begins Zoey: "Sit here George!" George: "Whoa!" Zoey: "It's the big day, Victoria is 9 months pregnant!" Gloria: "I think about Victoria, because she is going to be a teen mother." (Ye-ding comes to the living room) Zoey: "Hi Ye-ding!" Ye-ding: "엄마 안녕! (translation: Hi mom!" is carrying a Victini plush in one arm and a Pansage plush in the other Parent meeting Kendra: "It's like an awesome thing for you, Zoey." Zoey: "Well, it's my son Colin, he needs to go to bed." Cameron: "I'll should do that..." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny!" Lily: "Go away!" Announcer: "Eating is easy!" Amy: "I just ate my lunch, mom!" Zoey: "Yay!" Announcer: "Water-breaking!" Victoria: "I think my water just broke!" Lisa: "Oh no!" Announcer: "Supernanny will return." Good eater Amy: "Mom? I don't like fruit salad!" Zoey: "You need to eat your lunch!" Amy: "Okay..." (Amy eats the fruit salad for the first time) Amy: "I just ate my lunch, mom!" Zoey: "Yay!" Kendra: "Good girl." Victoria goes into labour Victoria: "(moaning in pain) Dad, I don't feel well!" Cameron: "Your labour pains are coming up." (Victoria's water breaks) Victoria: "I think my water just broke!" Lisa: "Oh no!" Gloria: "Colin why is your stepsister in labour?" Colin: "Because she is about to give birth." see Juu holding a Pikachu plush in his arms Juu: "ねえビクトリア、あなたは太って見える！(translation: Hey Victoria, you look fat!)" Zoey: "Victoria, I called in an ambulance, honey." Victoria: "OK..." to: We see Victoria in an ambulance Kendra: "Over here, it's the birthing bed!" (we see Victoria on a bed in the hospital) Victoria: "Crikey!" Ye-ding: "난 당신이 아기를 밀어 도움이 될거야! (translation: I'm going to help you push that baby out!)" walks into the room, with a Mew plush in his arms Juu: "あなたは次のようになります (bleep!) (translation: You look like ****!)" Victoria: "I'm about to push!" Ye-ding: "Juu, 방을 두십시오. (translation: Juu, leave the room.)" walks in Jean: "Pourquoi ma soeur dans le travail? (translation: Why is my sister in labour?)" Lisa: "Because, it's painful!" Kendra: "It has been days for the birth, Victoria screams her head off." Lisa: "Gloria, it's the crowning of the head!" see the baby's head crowning Victoria: "THE BABY IS COMING! CALL A (bleep!)ING MIDWIFE! GO AND (bleep) YOURSELF!!!" Lisa: "Push!" Gloria: "My word!" Jean: "Vous pouvez le faire la mère (bleep!) (translation: You can do it you mother ****er!)" Lisa: "Just one more push!" Victoria (screams her head off) see a newborn baby crying Lisa: "It's a girl!" George: "Awwww!?" Zoey: "I'm about to faint!" Learn English Gloria: "So, Juu, you should say hello." Juu: "Hello!" Jean: "Regardez-moi vous dire 'comment allez-vous' deux fois! (translation: Watch me say 'how are you' two times!)" Ye-ding: "나도! (translation: Me too!)" see Juu holding a Mesprit plush Colin vs the Babysitter Colin: "Shirley, why are you looking fat?" Shirley: "Don't call me fat!" Colin: "I'll pee my pants then!" Shirley: "Colin!?" pees his pants Stay in Bed Kendra: "You have to put Colin to bed!" Zoey: "Yeah, I'll do it." see Colin in his black t-shirt and shorts Colin: "Mommy, I'm tired..." puts Colin in bed Kendra: "Sit by the bed." sits down and waits for Colin to fall asleep Colin: "Mom..." Kendra: "She's doing great!" Colin: "(crying) Maaaaaaam!!!" puts Colin back in bed Colin: "(continues crying) Maaaaaam!!! Maaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!" sits with Zoey Colin: "(crying) Mom!!! Mom!!! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!! (stops crying)" falls asleep Kendra: "Colin's bedtime is a miracle! But I thank Zoey for Colin's bedtime."' Goodbye Kendra and Gloria Gloria: "We're going home, goodbye!" Family Update Cameron: "Having fun with Kendra and Gloria is a good thing." Zoey: "We love the 2 of them." Category:Transcripts with Birth Scenes Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Birth Transcripts